


[Podfic of] I Hope This Whole Thing Didn't Frighten You

by exmanhater



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Pet Sociopath, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, bad decision sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Ransom gets out of jail. Marta's not so happy about it.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	[Podfic of] I Hope This Whole Thing Didn't Frighten You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Hope This Whole Thing Didn't Frighten You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701551) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> It's not a bad southern accent, it's just accurate mimicry! *nods firmly*
> 
> Please see the author's post for further content notes.

**Download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/2Vrx1sR) [25 MB] **|** [M4B](https://bit.ly/2xEW8iZ) [27 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 52:11

**Streaming:**  



End file.
